Midnight in the garden of Good and Evil
by Emilia
Summary: well here it is! A Digimon series with so much yaoi you get a nosebleed! It also contains soem yuri and teeny tiny straight mentionings. But it's rated R for drugs, lime, and violence...how COOL! Thsi has gotta be one of my really good works so...read rea


Dissa-dissa-disclaaaaimer: If I owned Digimon, I probably wouldn't be writing this fanfic, ne? I'd be doing something fun like putting Ken and Daisuke's wedding in season03 and killing Hikari and Takeru before the end of 02… aaah funness…funness…

Goodness gracious (great balls of fire ^_^)! More stories by me! Whee! (Hey that rhymed!) I got this sudden urge to make a story that was more than 2 parts, so here's one now! What does it got? (Bad grammar! No…) It's got… yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi *inhales* yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi… and some yuri and straight junk too! This is a fic I've been babbling about to Mercury and Goo for a while now. II think there's a movie or a book by the same title too! Hah… but anyways, hope ya like it! ^^ Ja minna!

Oh! One more thing! This fic is rated R for a good reason! Drugs, sex and violence! There I said it! If you're not ready and can't handle any of those, then don't' whine to me about it- go read a fluffy fic instead. Those fo you who can handle it, go on! Have fun and stuff like that cause I worked hard on this and want some word of encouragment!^_^ kay, I'm done.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Midnight in the garden of good and evil

Midnight

In

Good's garden-

In

Evil's garden-

In

My garden.

Where children

Rip 

The heads off

Dolls

And chickens

Wring

The necks of

Bunnies.

Where fairies

Hide

In burning

Bushes

And boys are

Struck

And

Dominated by their 

Lovers.

The place where I

Kiss

You, then

Lick

You, then

Touch

You, then

Slap

You.

No tongue unless

I

Say you can.

No feeling until

I

Take you there.

No, you can't

Pet

The puppies

Or throw

Pennies

In the fountain.

It's

My garden of

Good-

Of

Evil-

Of

Me.

My rules,

My games,

My garden

Of seduction

Of good

Of

Evil

-no photographs-

please. 

~Emilia B. Chavez

~*~*~

Midnight in the garden of good and evil

Part 01: Hikari, Ken, and Daisuke

Hikari

I don't even remember his name- all I know is that he handed me something thin and told me to light it up. I remember putting it to my lips. I remember the flavor, the smell, the feelings that I experienced. I was only 12 at the time- how was I supposed to know what it was? So naïve… I was so naïve at that age, wasn't I?

I don't even think Takeru knows about my little secret- about the things I carried in my pocket when we went to the Digital world. Matches, papers, more of those things that guy gave me, X or something like that. I read about it in school and what it does to me, but I don't' care. It makes me feel so good. It takes me somewhere else.

Damnnit, I can never think of what it's called, so I just call it Weed. Weed, day in, day out. Weed before school, after school. Weed in between classes, behind a tree in the Digital world and outside my house. Taichi, Takeru- no one knows about it. They can't understand how much I need it- I need that feeling, that flavor, that smell, that experience.

Now I stand in the Digital world, my back to the others as I take a count of how much Weed I have left. _…two, three, damnnit!_ I only have three left, which won't last me through the party we're all going to tonight. For a party, I need _at least_ five, and there's no time to try to buy more once we get home.

"Hikari, come on! We're gonna check out this lake area before you leave!" Tailmon calls to me. Feh, she doesn't know about my secret either. She wouldn't understand…

"Be there in a minute!" I call cheerfully. "I'm gonna look at something really fast!" The others shrug and walk off as I go back to my current problem. _As soon as we get home, there won't be time to go and buy some off the streets…_ I blink and then pull out what's left of my Weed from my pocket. I keep it in a bag along with the paper I roll it up in. He had told me that it's easier to buy them in joints, but those never seem to taste right. I prefer to roll them myself, putting in as much as I want and even adding some flavoring now and then. The Weed comes from a plant, he had told me. Spikey leaves that grow on a long vine, with pink flowers. How ironic that the flowers would be the same color as my crest.

I sigh and shove it all back into my pockets. I'm tempted to smoke some right now, but it might attract attention. And besides, I need it for the party. I only wish I had more…

I give up and turn around to go join the others when I notice the tree that I had my back to the whole time. _A vine… spikey leaves… pink flowers…_ I inhale deeply. _Oh yeah!_ Weed, growing right here in the Digital world… how about that? I laugh hysterically to myself as I pull out my bag and pluck the leaves from the vine. Gingerly, I place them inside- more and more until I realize I have enough for tonight- more than enough actually. Grinning, I pack it away and run off to join the others. Don't want to be late for that party, do we?

We all land back in the real world in a big heap, as usual. "Ow! Takeru, get off of me!" Daisuke whimpers.

"I will as soon as Miyako gets off of _me_!" Takeru squeaks back. Since I'm on the top of the pile, I help Miyako off.

"Arigato Hikari-chan!" She smiles happily at me.

"S'no problem." I shrug, giving my usual, bright smile. Takeru hops off Daisuke who is pinning down poor Iori.

"Owowowowow! Daisukeee! Get off!" He whimpers. Ken, the only one who always manages to _not_ be part of the dogpile, saunters over and pulls up Daisuke, practically flipping him up onto his shoulder. He's pretty strong for being so girly-looking.

"Arigato Ken…" Daisuke begins to turn an odd shade of pink as Ken offers him a kind-hearted smile. Sometimes his smile's enough to make me wanna toss my cookies- he does it so much to Daisuke, who always manages to be standing around me. 

The hilarious thing is that any schmuck can _see_ that Daisuke doesn't like me. We all know he got over me a long time ago. So why does he come to stand by me constantly? My magnetic, drug-induced personality? Nah- force of habit.

Iori jumps up and, when he thinks no one is looking, tugs upwards on the waist of his pants- Daisuke must've dragged them downward when Ken dragged him up. For an instant, I'm ridiculously attracted to him. After all- he's not a little boy anymore, he's a hot little teenager just like we all are. And according to the fact that he's 15 and I'm 17, we would be able to do whatever the fuck we want to. Miyako, on the other hand, would have some problems since she's 18. Ah, life's not fair sometimes… I love it!

"Hey Hikari-chan!" Takeru's voice scares the crap out of me, more than breaking my train of thought. "We're all gonna go to my place before we go to the party. Coming?"

"Ne, um I'm gonna go home to change and stuff. I'm all sweaty…" I laugh and shrug my shoulders.

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you there then!" Everyone walks out, waving to me as they parade into the hall.

"Hikari, let's go to your house then." Tailmon jumps into my arms.

I set her down. "Tailmon, I need a little time to myself right now. There's stuff on my mind. Why don't you go to Takeru's house with the others? That's where you're going to be anyway while I'm at that party." I smile, urging her to comply.

I know she disapproves, but she gives in anyway. "Ne, I'll see you tomorrow morning then at Takeru's place." She hugs my leg and then scampers after the crude parade of Chosen Children. "Wait up you guys!"

__

Time to myself…to do what I want to do… I saunter outside, fingering the bag in my pocket.

"Higher Takeru!" Iori laughs like a child of 5 as Takeru pushes him on a swing. Apparently, the Chosen Children's day Parade decided to stop at the park before dumping Patamon, Tailmon, Chibimon, Minomon, Poromon and Upamon off at Takeru's house to be digi-sitted by his mother. Miyako sits atop the jungle gym, beating her chest like Tarzan and frightening any snot-nosed little kid that wants to play there. Daisuke has somehow managed to get himself stuck inside a bucket swing that was meant for a one-year old while Ken sits, perfectly balanced mind you, on the swing next to him, offering soft words of encouragement as he struggles to get his backside out of the swing.

I laugh. Perfectly ridiculous- all of them. I can name at least one flaw in each of them, and one flaw in each of my brother's friends too. It's not like I'm Little Miss Perfect either, but who's keeping track?

I look over at them again from behind the gnarled branches of a tree. Daisuke, free of the bucket swing, thanks to Ken, is trying to help _him_ out of the one he was sitting in (he fell in when he tugged Daisuke out.). Daisuke's flaw? Let me put it gently- he gets excited too easily. And when I say excited, I don't mean it in a non-sexual way. When we're at the beach, the mere sight of Ken topless is enough to make his trunks look like a circus tent. 

Ken has finally gotten out of his swing and is looking down at Daisuke who's laughing his pretty ass off because that's exactly what he just fell on helping Ken out. Ken's flaw? He's so damn feminine it drives me insane. I swear that, if he put a barrette in his hair and had a padded bra, he would look just like me- maybe even better. It's not a nice thing to know there's a male carbon copy of you wandering around. I'm just waiting for the day he decides to become a transvestite, Ken by day- Kendra by night.

Takeru is over helping up Iori who decided to re-live his childhood by jumping off the swing and landing on the wrong foot. Iori's flaw probably has to be that he's so damn attractive now and he knows it. I don't know how many times I've heard him go "oh, I've dropped my chop sticks…" And then looked up to see his backside right in my or Miyako's face. I've been tempted several times to just grab his sassy little ass so he'll fall and his damn chopsticks will impale him through _his_ "chopsticks". Ah, that would be fun…

Takeru is helping Iori and his sprained ankle to a bench. That damn Takeru is too fucking hypocritical. That's his flaw, the handsome bastard. One day, he's saying how disturbing it would be for two guys to have sex, then a few days later, while we're getting hot and heavy on the couch, he tells me, "Hikari, your hands are cold. Get them out of my pants, please?", then breaks up with me and starts to date boys. Maybe that's one of the reasons I started to use more and more of that Weed- to help remind me that I could get off on my own without him.

Miyako has moved from the jungle gym to the top of the slide. She grips the railings before sliding down sideways. The wind picks up her skirt slightly, giving me a pretty good view of what's underneath. Hmph, it's Friday and she's wearing the yellow Wednesday panties with the frog on them. Where _is_ the justice to the man who invented the days of the week? But I digress- Miyako's flaw… mmm Miyako… her flaw is that, while she's a sexy bitch with cleavage bigger than Brittany Spears's and legs that would make Carmen Electra faint in jealousy, her whining can keep you up later than you would be if she was over for a little rough 'n tumble. She's also a heavy, _heavy_ sleeper, which is to both my advantage and her disadvantage. I've been tempted to "have a little fun" with her while she's asleep, but my goody-goody side always gets in the way.

Miyako gets off the slide and runs to catch up with the others as they dance off to Takeru's house once again. Now I come out of hiding so that I can get a good view of Miyako and Iori's cute asses as they walk away. _Hah, since when has Miyako started to shake her butt when she walks?_ I smirk as I pull out my stuff. I might as well make sure that the stuff I got from the Digital world is any good. I take a quick puff before thinking about the flaws of Taichi and his friends.

Taichi- his flaw is that his hair's so damn big. I watch that arrogant bastard every day, admiring himself in the mirror, giving himself a hairdo that is somewhat similar to that of an afro in the 1970's. He thinks that it "attracts" what he wants. I guess that must be Yamato, because they've been screwing each other rotten for almost 6 years now. That brings me to him- Yamato.

I stop and inhale some more. It's actually pretty good stuff. Yamato's flaw is that he's so indecisive that he has panic attacks regularly. See, although he's spent 6 of his years, screwing Taichi rotten, he's not sure that he wants to spend another 6 years doing that. The last time we all got together, Jyou patted him on the back and he went into hysterics, looking at Taichi, then at Jyou, all while crossing, then uncrossing his legs, folding his hands in his lap over and over, and cowering into the sofa every time either boy walked by. To put it simply, he has the hots for Jyou, but is still clinging to the embers he has for Taichi. 

Koushiro… his flaw is still the same one he had eight fucking years ago- that damn laptop. He's gotten it upgraded god knows _how_ many times, bought every god damn accessory possible to buy for it, and a rumor's going around that he's started to talk to it. No wonder Jyou dumped him…

Speaking of Jyou, his flaws ain't so hot either… I stop to suck in some more. _Oh… pretty colors…_ Jyou's flaw is that he's too damn giving. It's always "Oh, you don't have this? No problem! You can borrow mine!" or "Sure you can borrow money!" or "Here, take mine- really!". One of these days, people are going to walk all over him like the carpet in our family's bathroom. Of course, he attracts tons of guys _and_ girls, so I could be wrong… After all- he's got Yamato Ishida after his fine ass! I can't help but wonder what _he_ dreams about after Taichi's overwhelmed him with sex and I'll rue the day he calls out Jyou's name instead of Taichi's.

I laugh as I inhale more- which is a bad idea because I start to choke on the air. I cough for two minutes before my heart rate goes back and I can think straight again. _Who else is left?_ Mimi! Her flaw? Isn't it obvious? She's so… pink! God! Can't that girl wear anything else? For being a trend setter, she has the fashion sense of a moose. I mean, look at her hair! She changes it more times than Dennis Rodman, I swear! I've yet to see her wear orange, beige, yellow or green- I'll say that too. She's pinked me out. It's a wonder Sora hasn't gotten sick of it…

Speaking of Sora…I pull the Weed away from my lips and watch as her blue convertible drives by with the radio thumping and Mimi singing in the passenger seat. They're on their way to that party, no doubt. And that car is Sora's flaw. With Mimi's help, she landed a job that pays her more in a week than I pay for Weed on the streets in a month. The car was the first thing she bought and _now_ it's all about that piece of shit car. "Yeah, my car gets this and this mileage." "Oh yeah, have you seen the air freshener I bought for my car?" "My car's in the shop right now because I touched it with my house key and there's a line the size of a _toothpick_ near the back window!" When will she realize we don't give a flying fuck about that car? First off, it's a convertible. Any idiot should know that Odaiba is _not_ the place to have one of those. Second, it's _baby_ blue. Who the hell has a baby-blue car? It makes me nauseous every time I see it. Mimi loves it… go figure…

I look down and realize I'm at the end of my joint. I toss it away and start to walk home so I can grab myself a new top and a skirt as short as Miyako's so I can- _kill them…_NANI? I stop dead in my tracks and look around. "Who's there?" My hand gropes around for my D-3 in case I need to summon Tailmon and have her-_kill them…_ "What the fuck?" I shout and my head begins to spin in a sudden rush or colors as I fall to the ground. "What do you want from me?" I groan, struggling to sit up. _Isn't it obvious? I want to help you…Yagami Hikari._ "What the- how did you know my name? And why do you want to help me?" I'm back on my feet, but my knees feel like rubber bands. _Oh, I have my ways… but don' t worry Hikari. I only know enough to make your life perfect…_ There's an eerie feeling… almost like this crazy thing in my head is laughing. "I don't need help!" I call out. "Just go and leave me alone! I've got a party to go to!" _Oh I know all about this party Hikari… and I guarantee it's one that no one will forget… now let me help you…_ I get that gross feeling again… like it's laughing, resounding through my skull. I struggle to stay afoot as I call out helplessly, "No. I can take care of myself!" _Oh I don't think so… if you could, then why did you need those leaves? Hmmm? Let me help you Hikari…_ "No! Stop! I don't need them! They're just something I like! I don't need you! No!" My knees give way and I collapse to the ground. "No…" I cry out, fear building in me as I struggle to stand up once again. _Mmm, Hikari, you need this, you really do… I'm sure you'll thank me eventually- or not…_

There's that eerie laugh again that sends chills down my back. I open my mouth to scream, but no sound comes out. _Ah, ah, ah… silence is bliss…_ tears sting my eyes as I look wildly around me to see who ever's capable of doing this. There's no one around… not windows open… nothing. My pulse suddenly jumps as I feel a sudden throbbing between my legs. "Nani? What's happening?" I gasp, fear searing through my body. _Hmmm you'll see…I'm helping you Hikari… helping you…_ The throbbing sends shocks through my body. I gasp and give an involuntary jerk sideways. "No… don't…need… help…" _Oh, but you do…_ The shocks that push through me become more and more intense and my head starts to spin, my life flashing before my eyes. Little Hikari, feeding Koromon from Miko's bowl; Hikari watching as Tailmon evolved to Angewoman; Hikari watching Daisuke and Takeru argue over her; Hikari with her Weed; Hikari kissing Takeru; Hikari smoking more Weed; Hikari checking out Miyako; Hikari and Taichi; Hikari and- it all fades away and I lay convulsing helplessly on the ground, a strange sensation searing through every inch of my body. I can barely see, and I'm suddenly reminded of the first time I ever smoked that stuff… My eyes are open, but they're closed. My mind feels like it's drifting backwards into a haze of darkness. _You see? I'm helping you Hikari…helping you… you'll see in the end._ That's the last thing I hear, then everything goes black and I'm gone.

Daisuke

Who ever convinced me to come to this lame-ass party should get shot. Who ever told me to wear this shirt should be shot. Who ever told me to- "Daisuke, would you like a drink?" Ken's smiling face interrupts my thoughts.

"Hai… arigato." I snag it from him and try to focus on something other than him. _He's the only person I know who would be gorgeous wearing a burlap bag…_

"Ne, I'm glad you came to the party Daisuke. And you even wore that shirt I like!" He smiled that oh-so-seductive smile of his and, for a milli-second, I see the Digimon Kaizer instead of Ichijouji Ken. "Oh! I spilled my punch! Excuse me… don't go anywhere!" _Thank you , Ken for making me come to this lame-ass party! Thank you, Ken for telling me to wear this shirt! _I feel myself starting to drool as I watch him slink, so cat-like, over to the table covered with drinks. His delicate fingers pull up a napkin, while the fingers of his other hand weave through his raven strands to hook his hair behind his delicately curved ear.

I stare, dumbfounded, as his napkin-holding hand dabbs gingerly at the damp stop on his shirt. This goes on for about five minutes until he looks up and notices me staring him. _Damn it!_

He smiles maliciously, his violet eyes gleaming as he gives his head a slight toss so that his hair will stay out of his face. I grit my teeth, trying to force my arousal down since this is a _very_ bad time for it to happen. He must know what's happening, because he picks up an ice cube and holds it to his lips. _No! He wouldn't… would he?_ He would. His soft pink tongue emerges and pulls itself slowly along the cold surface. He closes his eyes, welcoming the coolness as melted ice starts to drip down his wrist. _Oh… my god…_ He looks over at and smiles, eyeing my pants, then me. I grit my teeth harder… this is soooooooo not the time or place for this… 

Ken approaches me, the ice ube turning into a whip. And suddenly, I'm not wearing anything. Then I realize he's only wearing … nothing. He suddenly snaps the whip around my waist and pulls me close. I do everything in my power to not let him see the throbbing want in between my legs, but he suddenly looks down and laughs. Then he stares into my eyes and whispers in this low, sexy voice, "Daisuke, I want-

"Daisuke? Daisuke, wake up!" Someone shakes me and my eyes flutter open to see the bright lights of a party, a sofa which I'm sitting on, and the angelic face of Ken. "Oh you're awake!" He exclaims, looknig rather relieved.

"Ne, I guess I fell asleep on this couch… must've been a drink or something…" I shrug and silently pray that I wasn't talking in my sleep. Ken giggles. _Mmmm…_"Nani?"

"You've got drool on your face!" He runs his fingernail along my jawline through a slick trail of saliva. I silently curse my arousal for coming back so quickly.

"Oh… uh…" I wipe my face on the edge of my shirt and struggle to keep my hips away from Ken. 

He gives me a puzzled look. "Are you okay Daisuke? Do you need something?" _Yeah, I need you._ "Like a drink or something?" _Fuck…_

"H-hai… that'd be nice. I can get it though…" I jump up. Ken looks at me rather hurt. I decide to take a risk. "Don't go anywhere, okay?" and I smile as comfortinly as I can. He blushes a little and nods, suddenly looking very shy. Very cute indeed…_Fuck!_ I turn my back before I can get any more aroused and start to walk as fast as I can to the drink table. The loud music thumps around me, echoing through my head as I get a quick look-see. Everyone's here. Taichi trying to suck Yamato's face off on the other side of the room, Jyou's watching them while sipping his drink and Koushiro's sitting in the corner, watching…Taichi or Jyou, I can't tell. Meanwhile, Miyako's over with Takeru and Iori, drunker than hell. She keeps muttering something about getting laid, then stands up and sits down again. Crazy… The only person that isn't off in a crowd is-

"Daisukeeeeee! Hieeeeeeee!" If my arousal hadn't left me before, it sure as hell just did now. I slowly turn to see the blood-shot eyes of Hikari boring into my face.

"H-hi…" I smile weakly, lifting a soda from the table. I'm abot to go back to Ken, when she jumps in my way.

" 'ay, you got any?" What the- is she drunk?

"Any what?" I arch an eye brow, then look wistfully at Ken, who's watching it all with great curiosity.

"Matches… oh wait! I have some! Hehe.. ay you want some a this?" She pats her pocket.

"Nani? Hikari are you-"

She clamps a icy hand to my mouth. "Ssssssshhhh!!!!! Are you nuts? It isn't _that_ stuff! It's a pain killer…"

"Uh huuuuh… and you smoke it?" Hikari on drugs… why am I not surprised?

"Damn striaght I do! Try some!" She shoves her face right in mine and I can smell something that makes my head spin and nauseous all at once.

"N-no thanks…" I step backwards.

"Aw, come on… just once? Then I'll leave you alone and you can go off to Ken or whatever you want…"

"Nani? How did you know about-" 

"I just do." She smiled a rather crazed smile. "So try some! Ken did!"

"Really?" If Ken tried it, then… "Okay… but just once."

She hands me some weird white paper that's rolled around who knows what. I bravely put it to my lips and wait as she lights it up for me. I wait a few seconds before I inhale, but when I do, I almost fall over. "What _is_ this stuff?" I stutter.

"Oh… something…" She grins. "Have fun…" I watch her walk away, taking in another small ammount of this strange air. I start to feel dizzy, like I'm spinning upside down on a merry-go-round. I close my eyes to try and regain my balance, letting out a soft whimper, hoping that someone will hear me over the loud music and help me. _What's happening to me? What was that stuff? Oh my head…_ Everything clouds over and I feel my knees go out from under me before passing out.

Ken

I look on as Hikari hands Daisuke something, the loud music of the party bouncing off them. _What's going on? Hmmm?_ She walks past me, grinning, her eyes large, red and frighteningly insane. I take one look at her and wish I could hide under the sofa. It's just so…ugh…

Above the chatter and music, I can hear Hikari laughing. But it isn't her usual, bubbly laughter; it's a low, snide laugh that fills me with fear. _Where's Daisuke?_ I look around frantically. _Kuso! Where is he?_ Something in me jumps and something in my head says _Daisuke needs you._ I rise to see Daisuke, swaying unsteadily. His eyes are starting to close and his knees slowly bend from beneath him. Instinctively, I rush over and catch him before he hits the ground. He murmurs "Arigato Ken…chan…", then becomes unconscious.

"Daisuke? Daisuke?" I shake him in my arms, but he doesn't budge. It's too loud in here for anyone to hear my shouts, so I carry him into one of the bedrooms and shut the door. Maybe some quiet will do him some good.

He lays there, so peacefully. I walk to his side, feeling the loud music from outside start to fade away slightly. _Daisuke, what happened to you?_ I study his face, gingerly reaching out to run my fingers across his unmoving lips. _What did Hikari give you?_ I look at one of his hands and notice the tiniest specks of white ash on his fingertips. I've seen that before somewhere…_Damn it Hikari!_ "Drugs!" I jump back felling like I've just been shocked. Hikari gave Daisuke drugs! "My poor Daisuke…" I look down at him, so pale, so pained. _You weren't meant for something like that._ I re-positions myself next to him, looking down, my eyes full of concern, full of…_love_. I fall to my knees, leaning on my elbows to watch his chest rise and fall as he breathes. If I close my eyes, I can hear his heartbeat fill this whole room up. If I close my legs I can stop thinking of doing what my instincts are telling me to do. _What to do, what to do… I hate it when my brain has to battle my manhood…_ I look back at him, his lips slightly parted, inviting my lips over for a kiss, inviting my tongue in for a taste. I look back at the door. From the sounds in the next room, no one will be coming in here for a while…_how conveeenient…_

I rise to my feet, moving closer to the bed where Daisuke lays unmoving in his drug-induced sleep. After giving one more quick glance back at the door, I lean over, placing a hand on either side of him. I inhale, my heart racing in excitement as I lean my face closer to his, parting my own lips. "Mmm Daisuke…" I sigh as I touch my lips to his. Pleasure seeps through me as my lips throb against his, my tongue slowly moving into his mouth, rubbing against his teeth. His mouth has an odd taste to it, but I don't' care. I've waited so long to do this…

My growing lust makes me straddle his waist as I continue to kiss him. _God I wish he could be awake to feel this…_ I stop to catch my breath before continuing to map out his entire mouth with my tongue. His lips are so soft… I run my tongue over them before pressing my lips to his once more. I sigh in the ecstasy of this contact, wanting so much more. The throbbing between my legs is becoming unbearable as all this happens. I let out a frantic groan as I struggle to balance myself on one hand so that I can take care of myself. 

My hand is halfway done with the fastens on my pants, when something is suddenly thrown around me, crushing me down onto Daisuke. My eyes snap open to find themselves looking down into his glowing amber irises. _Am I being held down by…his arms?_ He begins to furiously kiss me back, jamming his tongue into my mouth to run it along the back of my mouth. For one second, I'm shocked, then amazed. "Dai-su-ke" I gasp before he silences me again, sucking on my bottom lip.

"Ken-chan…" He moans against my neck, rubbing one hand under my shirt, dragging his nails down my back.

"Dai-su-ke, what's happening?" I gasp, my chest heaving against his. He doesn't answer, he covers my mouth with his again, sighing into me as his tongue dances with mine. My head feels like it's spinning in a mirror. I feel myself go weak as his arms tighten around me, his lips sucking, his teeth nipping on my neck. My eyes close slowly, "Daisuke… what are you doing to me?"

When my eyes open again, I'm still in the same position. Daisuke is still crushing me against him, gazing into my eyes. I look at him. _So beautiful…_ I lean forward and lightly touch my lips to his. My arousal jerks up and I hear him give out a moan. I'm suddenly full of a want, a need to be with him. Everything around me feels so inadequate.

"Ken-chan…" He moans again.

"I want you." I purr in his ear, thrusting my hips towards him, touching our lower bodies together. We both suck air in through our teeth at the sensation. My heart races. "Daisuke, I want you."

"Good." He stands up and then helps me to my feet before catching me against him, kissing me deeply. "We can't do this in here…" I look around. There's a computer in the room- how convenient… He notices it also and then smiles at me.

"This isn't the Digital world…" I gasp as we look at our surroundings. We're in a garden, a giant garden surrounded by shrubs, fountains and flowers. There's no one in sight, not even a house. Just this garden… so green, so open…

I let go of the safety of Daisuke's hand and walk over to one of the fountains in there. It's an angel holding a vase, pouring water out of it…_ how cliché…_The angel's concrete head turns to me, "Do you really think so?" I jump back, gasping. Did it just… I reach out and touch it's face while Daisuke stares hungrily at me. It's just stone… _then how did it speak?_ I look down at the blue flowers that circle the fountain- only now they're orange. _What the-_ I look down at them, puzzled. _Am I going crazy?_

I start to walk back to Daisuke to suggest finding somewhere else, when I feel something hit me in the back. As I fall, I see the concrete angel, minus his vase, grinning at me like the Heaven Idiot. Then I hear Daisuke's voice, "Ken-chan look out!" To my horror, I realize I'm stumbling non-stop towards a patch of roses- a very _large_ patch of roses with thorns. I manage to let out a strangled scream as Daisuke runs forward trying to catch me. As I'm preparing to feel the sharp sting of thorns on my delicate skin, I suddenly feel Daisuke's hands grasp my arms. He's squeezing them tightly, breathing heavily as he pulls me up to him. "Ken…"

"Oh Daisuke, you saved me!" I hear myself cry out, tears spilling from my eyes, trying to jerk my arms free of his grip as I'm over-come with lust; wishing I could just force myself into him, melding us together, feeling like it's the only thing that I live for.

I look up into his eyes, silently pleading with him to let me go so that I can… He looks at me with large, soulful eyes. "Ken-chan…" He purrs, running his tongue over his lips as he pulls me farther upwards. I close my eyes, waiting for him to kiss me, but nothing happens, I just feel cool air against me and his grip on my arms. I look back at him, waiting…

Suddenly, he lets me go, pushing me backwards. I scream "Damn it Daisuke! What the hell are you doing?" He simply laughs as I plummet downwards to the bed of thorn-laden roses. I grit my teeth, preparing for pain- waiting…waiting… waiting for pain when I suddenly land on something soft. I look down. _Moss…_ Where did the roses go? I look back at the fountain. The flowers that circle it are now roses… lots of roses. A bird lands on a shrub and calls out, it's cry echoing through the sky. As if on cue, every flower in the garden beings to bloom. And as they begin to bloom, I feel as if the world is spinning. And even more so- I focus on Daisuke, looking down at me, waiting for me… waiting for me to give the word.

This garden seems to be shifting every so often. The more I look at him, the more everything shifts. This garden's so- _to hell with the garden!_ "Daisuke…" I hold out my arms to him.

"Ken…" He falls to his knees in front of me, tears running from his eyes. Slowly, almost in an erotic way, he lowers himself down to me, his fingers lacing into the moss beneath us. I enclose my arms on him, sealing him in like the jaws of death. The angel grins at me from the fountain. _Screw you angel!_

Daisuke looks down at me wondrously, pulling his arms free so that he can caress my face. "Ken-chan…" he breathes, against my neck, causing me to stiffen with pleasure. He grapples at the back of my shirt, yanking it off before helping me remove his own. His hands run down my sides. "Oh god Ken… Ken…you're beautiful…" 

"Daisuke…" I moan under his touch, pulling back slightly to see him as he admires me. We're both built up from years of soccer, and Daisuke's skin has _yet_ to loose it's delicious bronze tan. He flicks his head, causing the ever-present goggles to fly off and land in- hell I don't' know- a bush or something… I could care less. That henna-colored hair of his…I have to reach my hand out and entangle my fingers in the thick spikes. "Daisuke… I want-"

I'm cut off by the contact of skin and skin as he suddenly grips me up against him, pressing his lips to mine, plunging his tongue into my mouth as one of his hands works away at my pants. I throw my arms around his waist, running my fingertips along the bare skin of his back, tracing his name with my nails and running the pads of my fingers down his spine. "Ken-chan…ooh…" He moans in pleasure as he successfully finishes with my pants and then shoves of his with a quick tug of the zipper.

I groan as Daisuke begins to suck life from my neck, running his hands along my hips, pushing his weight on to me. "Daisuke…" I close my eyes and lean my head back, opening them again to the night sky above. I hear at laugh and I look to the fountain, my chest still heaving as Daisuke continues his journey south with his lips. The angel is hovering there with his concrete wings, smirking at me. How can an angel look so demonic? _Fuck you angel!_ I close my eyes again and cry out as Daisuke discovers the weak spot on my stomach, pressing his tongue against it. "Ng, Dai-su-ke…" I lower my hands to his head, running my fingers though his hair, pressing him onward, wanting him more and more. 

I suddenly feel his hot breath between my legs. I sensation makes me scream- I can't stand it, I want him to- I suddenly feel myself release, like every emotion in me just came pouring out. Something washes over me, a tremor of sorts, that leaves me crying beneath Daisuke. _How humiliating…I came before he even got to me…_ The tears sting my eyes and are cold against my burning skin. 

Daisuke rises up above me once more, grinning none the less. "Ken-chan…" He strokes my face, gently wiping my tears away. "Ken-chan" He purrs again, bending over to nuzzle is face into my neck. "Look at our shadows Ken-chan… see how they fit together? Look…" I turn my eyes to our shadows, cast by the star-coated sky. The lanky, athletic shadow of Daisuke reaches forward and draws the thin, athletic shadow of me to him. Their lips meet hungrily… I moan against him as he bites my top lip. _More…_He pulls me away. _I need it…_ I struggle to hold him against me, but he easily breaks from my grasp. "Ken-chan…you're mine…" He glides his hands over my stomach, turning me around and kissing down the center of my back.

"Dai-su-ke…" I moan, writhing under his touch.

"The shadows…" He whispers, rubbing his chest against my back. "Watch them and see how we fit…"

"Ooh Daisuke…" I arch my back as he guides my to our two black shadows, one gripping the other by the waist, a hand riding up and down on the other's chest.

"Ken…" One shadow falls against the other, the other crying out in a wave of sensations. "Dai-su-" They fall together onto the ground, falling into one soul. There's movement, oh so slight movement, slight enough that they scream, cry out in ecstasy.

The shadows rise and fall, rise and fall as if in their own silent dance, creating their own erotic music. And then they both scream out our names. _Ken! Daisuke!_ Before collapsing together completely.

I gasp for air beneath him, moaning as his lips touch my shoulder blade. Every inch of me is pulsating, glowing, tingling, anything. "Daisuke, what have you done to me?"

He pulls out of me and I roll over to face him. His eyes are so soft… "Ken-chan… I love you."

__

I love you… love you… love you… love you…I hear his voice in my head as I go weightless, falling against him. His arms clasp around me and he touches my cheeks that are damp with new tears. _I'm crying?_ "Daisuke… oh Daisuke…" He pulls me close to him as we start to drift into sleep. "Daisuke, I love you…"

Before my eyes close, I look to the fountain. The angel hovers over his roses, giggling, "Well, well… little Ken Ichijouji got some, eh?" _Fuck you angel…fuck you…_

To Be Continued!!! (That means there'll be more! OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoohhhhh…o_O)


End file.
